Yo Inoue
Yumi Shitsukawa (漆川 由美, December 4, 1946 – February 28, 2003). Mostly known by her stage name Yo Inoue (井上 瑤) was a well known Japanese voice actress. Inoue was diagnosed with lung cancer in late 2001, she went through underwent treatments during 2002, and her condition deteriorated rapidly in the last month of her life. At the time of her death she was represented by the Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society. She had previously been represented by Production Baobab, Office Osawa, and others. Her role as Bakura in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters was carry on by Rica Matsumoto. Anime *Astro Boy (2/1980) – Fireball (Ep. 48) *BAOH (OVA) – Sophine *Bikkuriman 2000 – Giri Giri-ssu & Ryuukan Madame *Blue Blink – Additional Voice *City Hunter – Boss Lady (Ep. 14) *Conan the Boy in Future – Additional Voice *Daikengo – Otoke *Densetsu Kyojin Ideon – Sheryl Formossa *Dirty Pair – Salesman C (Ep. 24) *Doctor Chichibuyama – Nurse *Fancy Lala – Kuma san (Bear) (Ep. 14) *Gatchaman II – Pimer *Highschool! Kimengumi – Jyako Amano *Ippatsu Kanta-kun – Shichiro Tobase *Itadakiman – Additional Voice *Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman F – Additional Voice *Kimba the White Lion – Amuji *Koguma no Misha – Nyago *Macross 7 – Ivane Geperuniti *Macross 7 the Movie The Galaxy's Calling Me! – Gepelnich *Magic User's Club! – Akiko Aburatsubo *Magical Angel Creamy Mami – Additional Voice *Mirai Robo Daltanias – Manabu *Mobile Suit Gundam – Coally (Ep. 8), Haro, Kikka Kitamoto, Milly Ratokie (Ep. 27), Pelo & Sayla Mass *Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ – Sayla Mass *Monarch: The Big Bear of Tallac – Alice *Muteki Kōjin Daitarn 3 – Reika Sanjo *Ninjaman Ippei – Ippei Yagyu *Ogon Senshi Gold Raitan – Hiro (Hiroshi) Oumi *Osomatsu-kun – Osomatsu *Patlabor the Mobile Police – Kanuka Clancy *Plawres Sanshiro – Misty Sheila *Project ARMS – Mary Katz *Project ARMS: The 2nd Chapter – Mary Katz *Ranma ½ – Rinko *Sasuga no Sarutobi – Youko *Sentimental Journey – Ryuu Inoue *Shin Kyojin no Hoshi II – Sachiko *Shōnen Santa no Daibōken – Queen Zurline (9 episodes) *Soreike! Anpanman – Tendon Okaasan *Spoon Oba-san – Baken & Sarler Bacon *Tanoshii Moomin Ikka – Vifslan *Toshi Gordian – Peachey & Peachy *Tōshō Daimos – Cairo *Urusei Yatsura – Ran (early episodes) *Urusei Yatsura: The Final Chapter (movie) – Carla *Yatterman – Chiro (Ep. 11) *Yattodetaman – Additional Voice *Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files – Rando & Shorin *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters – Ryo Bakura (first) & Yami Bakura Anime Films *Crayon Shin-chan Action Kamen vs Haigure Maô – Haramaki Lady *Demon Hunter Makaryudo – Rijityo *Domain of Murder – Mama *Fatal Fury Legend of the Hungry Wolf – Birnie *Fatal Fury The Motion Picture – Panni *Gundam Evolve – Sayla Mass (Evolve 1) *(The) Ideon: A Contact – Piper Lou & Sheryl Formosa *(The) Ideon: Be Invoked – Piper Lou & Sheryl Formosa *(The) Legend of Lyon: Flare – Neris *Like the Clouds, Like the Wind – Kouyou *Mobile Suit Gundam The Movie Trilogy – Haro (Special Edition), Kikka Kitamoto & Sayla Mass *Mobile Suit SD Gundam – Sayla Mass *Mobile Suit SD Gundam Mk II – Sayla Mass *Mobile Suit SD Gundam's Counterattack – Sayla Mass *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam A New Translation – Sayla Mass (Library Recording) *Patlabor The Mobile Police – Kanuka Clancy *Patlabor The Mobile Police: The New Files – Clancy Kanuka *Patlabor The Movie – Kanuka Clancy *Tenchi The Movie 2 The Daughter of Darkness – Yuzuha *Tōshō Daimos – Cairo *Urusei Yatsura Special: It's Spring! Take Off! – Ran *Urusei Yatsura: Only You – Ran Video Games *Mobile Suit Gundam Encounters in Space – Sayla Mass Quotes * Knownable Roles *'Ryo Bakura' in Yu-Gi-Oh! *'Yami Bakura' in Yu-Gi-Oh! *'Rando' in Yu Yu Hakusho Trivia *Her bloodtype was Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES